


Blackness

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hopeless situation where love is seen in the face of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackness

## Blackness

by Rafes Panda

The pretty boys aren't mine. Still. *pout*

More flames? Can I have at least one good LOC? *puppy eyes*

Rafe/Blair, deathfic, pretty much undiluted hopeless angst. Read at your own risk.

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

Blackness  
By Panda 

Blair opened his eyes slowly, praying before he was even fully conscious that there would be light this time. There wasn't. He lay on the cold cement floor for long minutes, silently crying, wondering why they had to be brought into this horrifying situation. The emptiness in his stomach turned into a knawing pain. He sqeezed his eyes shut, seeing the same blackness as he say when they were open. 

"Blair?" A familiar voice croaked. "Please talk. Are you awake? Please..." Blair cringed at the sound of his lover's weakening voice. The fact that they had been without water for days was making itself known. He shifted towards the pleading voice, his head spinning in the blackness as he moved to his hands and knees. 

"I'm.. here." Blair managed to reply, his own voice raspy and painful. He had spent much of the first day there talking. Ranting and complaining and yelling fro help, then comforting his companion when it was obvious nobody was coming. Now, Blair was paying the price. He crawled slowly into the room from his corner, not seeing any shapes or shadows. 

"Over here, Blair. The corner accross from yours. Follow the wall." 

Blair felt along the wall until his other hand ran into a bare foot. "Rafe.... Brian, are you...?" 

"I'm okay, Blair. You don't sound good." A light touch felt blindly for Blair's face and he sighed at the contact, leaning into the cool hand. 
    
    
            "I've been... better. How long was.. I out?"
            "I don't know. I can't tell time here. I think I dozed a few 
    

times before you came around." Rafe replied quietly, still caressing his lover's face. No more perspiration at least. They were too dehydrated to even sweat a single drop. Rafe cringed at the thoughts that popped into his mind; the thoughts of wishing they hadn't pissed so carelessly into the dirt in the opposite corner, letting it dizzolve... 

"Jim should have come... He should have found..." Blair leaned wearily against the wall, taking Rafe's other hand in his. Their skin was cold and clammy. 
    
    
            "Don't blame Jim. He's not superman." Rafe consoled.
            "I'm not blaming him... Just scared." Blair lay his head against 
    

Rafe's shoulder, willing the pounding inside his skull to dissipate. "Wish I had my c'ndles..." he murmured, drifting off again. 

"Blair, maybe you should... Blair." Rafe shook the younger man slightly, his heart suddenly racing with fear. "Blair, stay awake. I think it's a bad idea for you to sleep again. Please, Blair..." The fear in Brian's voice brought Blair back from the lull of unconsciousness. 
    
    
            "I'm 'k, man... It's gonna be ok..."
            "Blair, what if you don't wake up? Please... I don't want to be 
    

left alone." Rafe's voice dropped to a whisper, filled with fear and helplessness. Blair shifted, sitting up a little and rubbing his temple hard with one trembling hand. 
    
    
            "I'm awake, Bri... Don' worry. I won't go..."
            Some time later, Rafe's voice started to give out, as he 
    

continued to keep Blair awake by telling stories of his past. Rafe flinched when his voice caught and he shook hard with a violent, dry coughing. 

"Stop, Brian... Rest your voice. I can... stay awake." Blair assured, wrapping one arm around Rafe's shoulders. 

Rafe kept silent about the warm wetness he felt on his hand after the coughing had ceased. He lay his head down on Blair's lap, his own weariness overcoming him. 
    
    
            "Bri?"
            "Hmm?"
            "Will you kiss me? One.. last time?" Blair asked quietly, 
    

hesitantly. Rafe shifted a little, trying to gather enough saliva to wash back the blood he'd coughed up. 

"I don't know if..." Rafe stalled, sitting up slowly. He strained to see his lover's face in the blackness. "This has to be a dream," he whispered. "We can't die like this." 

Blair reached a hand to Rafe's face, smoothing his palm over the cool cheek. He leaned forward, using his hand to guide his mouth to Brian's. Their cracked and parched lips met, moving slowly together. Dry tongues duelled briefly, then they parted, both growing quickly light-headed. 

"Love you, Bri..." Blair breathed softly, still feeling the kiss on his lips, unable to swallow any longer. 

"I love you, too... my shelter." Rafe whispered back, holding Blair close. Blair closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, feeling a sense of peace settle over him. 

"It could be worse... We could be.. shot, and killed... Never get to say goodbye." Blair whispered, relishing the feel of his lover's fingers tangled in his long curls. 
    
    
            "Yes. It could be... We're together now."
            "Brian," Blair whispered after a long silence. "Close your eyes... 
    Breathe with me."
            Rafe obeyed, knowing this familiar proceedure and welcoming it. 
    

In a matter of moments, the dark place had vanished. They were still locked in a close embrace, on the floor of the loft, in front of the warm fireplace. Their pain and thirst and hunger were gone. The dim lighting of the fire and the moonlight in the indow was the most beautiful thing they had seen in a long time. Rafe pulled back to look into his lover's eyes, smiling at the healthy pink cheeks and full lips. 

"We don't have to die there... We can be home." Blair whispered, his voice echoing in the stillness of the spirit plane. 

"Thank you, love. It's beautiful." Brian whispered back, stroking Blair's face and hair. They sat together in front of the warming fire until Blair could feel his own heartbeat faltering. Rafe felt it as well, and his face turned pale. "No, Blair... Not yet. Hang on..." he begged quietly, taking the stricken face in his hands. 

"It's okay, Bri... I feel no pain now. Please... Try to stay, to... hang on, after... Please?" Blair's voice grew weaker, his skin turning the same cold and clammy pale it had been in the real world. Rafe lowered Blair's head into his lap, stroking his face and hair comfortingly. He felt the first tears he had shed in years streak down his cheeks. 

"I won't ever forget you. Or stop loving you..." Rafe vowed, his tears bathing Blair's face. He sobbed softly as he felt his soul mate's heart stutter. Blair's breathing was slowing to almost nothing, and his eyes closed slowly. "Be at peace, my heart." he whispered, leaning over and kissing Blair's cheek. The moment the shaman's heart stopped, Rafe found himself staring into the same cold blackness again. He still held Blair's head in his lap, but this time no sign of life emenated from it. His cheeks were dry, and his eyes burned with the need to release tears that wouldn't come. 

"I don't want to hold on." Rafe whispered hoarsely. "I can't..." He leaned his head wearily against the wall, still weakly and mindlessly stroking Blair's stringy, brittle curls. He closed his own eyes and let himself float, feeling weightless and feeling no pain. The blackness was still the same. He longed for the light of death to come and take him away. He longed to be with his lover, to be where they never had to part again. But the blackness was still the same. 

The End 

* * *

End Blackness by Rafes Panda: rafes_panda@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
